ufofandomcom-20200214-history
Lacerta Files (Summary)
The Lacerta Files are transcripts of at least two known interviews with a reptilian called "Lacerta" (her alias). The interviews were conducted in Sweden at two different private dwellings in years 1999 and 2000. Summary Lacerta File 1999 The 1999 interview introduces a race of reptilians who have lived on Earth for millions of years. They evolved from a particular line of dinosaur into present day Saurians. The interviewee, Lacerta discusses the appearance, culture, and evolution of the Saurians. They presently live in advanced subterranean tunnel and cavern systems. She also highlights the relationship that the Sauians once had with humans on a more spiritual, religious level. The origins of humankind is also discussed along with the ensuing conflicts of the greater races. Lacerta discloses the presence of extraterrestrials presently on Earth. *''Follow this interview with commentary at:'' Lacerta File 1999 (Commentary) Lacerta File 2000 Lacerta follows up with a 2000 interview relating some of her thoughts about the human reactions that were given about her first 1999 interview. She touches on the origins of the human philosophies of "Good and Evil". The interview then progresses into concepts of . Lacerta then conveys ideas about the illusions of the universe, which could be surmised by the evolving theory of a holographic Universe (Compare the works of ). Reverse engineering UFOs, the alien agenda, and Lacerta's initial contact with a human is discussed. The interview then concludes with some details about her subterranean dwelling. *''Follow this interview with commentary at:'' Lacerta File 2000 (Commentary) History Translation The Lacerta Files were translated into English by Chris Pfeiler (1999) and Doug Parrish (2000) from German and Swedish notes. Those original notes have not been made public. The only known transcripts, available on The Internet, is the abridged version of the Interviews. The whereabouts of the people involved are currently unknown. Further, it is not certain whether the drawings mentioned, or if all of the interview notes will ever be released to the public. Internet circulation One of the first versions was submitted to Internet User, Chris Pfeiler, to be translatted into English. It was first posted to https://www.pravda.ru on 24.07.2002 at 12:34. But, it has since been removed and only a partial version of the original English is archived at http://www.pravdareport.com/news/russia/24-07-2002/47065-0/ . Internet user, Luis Prada made minor edit additions, added pictures, and posted the English versions to https://www.luisprada.com/the_lacerta_files/ in 2004, and archived to PDF at https://www.luisprada.com/Protected/the-lacerta-files.pdf. It was subsequently archived to https://www.bibliotecapleyades.net/vida_alien/esp_vida_alien_52.htm. However, bibliotecapleyades maintains two images that might be closer to the photos that The Lacerta Files were talking about. The original English version of both transcripts 1999 and 2000, with English spelling and grammar flaws by the Translators, had been made available for PDF download. It was archived on UFO-Wiki Database in 2017 to vignette.wikia.nocookie.net. UFO-Wiki Database proudly presents the most earliest unadulterated version of the English Transcript at The Lacerta Files using the images from bibliotecapleyades. Lacerta files * The Lacerta Files, the full transcripts of two interviews: 1999 and 2000 (without commentary). * Lacerta File 1999 (Commentary), a commentary and full analysis of the 1999 transcription interview. * Lacerta File 2000 (Commentary), a commentary and full analysis of the 2000 transcription interview. Characters * E.F., the First Contact * Ole K., the Interviewer * Lacerta, the interviewee, a female reptilian * Chris Pfeiler, translated the transcripts (1999) into English * Doug Parrish, translated the transcripts (2000) into English Terms The following are terms and concepts of the transcripts: * Illojiim, a variant of Eloheem (Hebrew) that refers to the Anunnaki (Sumerian). Notes * Copper mining Resources * 2002, http://www.pravdareport.com/news/russia/24-07-2002/47065-0/ * 2004, https://www.luisprada.com/the_lacerta_files/ * 2004, https://www.luisprada.com/Protected/the-lacerta-files.pdf * http://www.exopoliticshongkong.com/uploads/The_Lacerta_File_1and_2_Reptoid_interview.doc Category:Lacerta Files